Land of Make Believe - From Ashes to New (song)
'''"Land of Make Believe" '''is a song from American rock band From Ashes to New. Lyrics You stand there all alone and try to think of what I said But this unfamiliar tongue just keeps on ringing in your head Everything you’ve known is what I’m bringing to an end The situation that you’re in is you’re preaching it instead It’s what it is, enough of this, the shit you talk is nothing Keep on breaking what I love in this, and that is why it’s coming Is I’m jumping and confronting and you plan to stop with none of this Now you see how fun it is to believe you’re buried under it You think you’re special, you think I have to follow you Just scratching, guessing I’m not the person you assumed You think you’re special, think I have to follow you Now what you gonna do when I break the split you wanna do You underestimated me I’ll be the one to haunt you in your dreams And when the ashes rest you’ll see I’ll have torn you from your land of make believe I wish you had the courage and the heart to use your brain Cause you’re wicked on the surface, and you’re partially insane You think it serves no purpose and it’s unfairly in vain Your slippers ain’t working and your hopes are far away Now you’re stuck here out of luck You stand there thinking how the fuck It’s loud enough to sound you’re nuts Your house is spinning round the block Now before this happened I’m to show you don’t you fuck the gun And now you spun around because You may be what the coward was You think you’re special, think I have to follow you Just scratching, guessing I’m not the person you assumed You think you’re special, think I have to follow you Now what you gonna do when I break the split you wanna do You underestimated me I’ll be the one to haunt you in your dreams And when the ashes rest you’ll see I’ll have torn you from your land of make believe Don’t fall asleep Cause you can’t run from me Don’t fall asleep Cause you can’t run from me (You can’t run from me) I’m coming for you I’m coming for you Don’t fall asleep Love is not meant for me (It’s not meant for me) I’m coming for you Yeah, I’m coming for you You think you’re special, think I have to follow you Now what you gonna do when I break the split you wanna do You underestimated me I’ll be the one to haunt you in your dreams And when the ashes rest you’ll see I’ll have torn you from your land of make believe Don’t fall asleep Cause you can’t run from me (You can’t run from me) I’m coming for you Yeah, I’m coming for you Category:From Ashes to New Category:Day One